


Cherish

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol sticks up for Therese’s hobbies during a reception party.





	Cherish

“Therese is a photographer,” Carol informed the small group of women standing around with drinks in their hands. The three ladies stare at the young woman, nodding off, mildly impressed. One took a sip of her martini. 

“I’m not that good,” Therese replied, holding onto her alcoholic beverage with both hands. She made Carol chuckle along with the other females inside the parlor room. A distant relative from Carol’s side of the family had gotten married earlier today at the local church and now everyone was at the reception party that evening. 

“What kind of pictures do you take?” asked one of the ladies. Her frosty white head cocked to one side. 

“People.” 

“People?” another woman repeated.

“Yes,” Therese said carefully. “And places. All kinds of things, really.” _Why was she still talking?_

“I find snapping someone’s picture rude and unnecessary. I know what I look like! I can use a mirror for that!” spoke the third woman with heavy eyelids and a narrow hooked nose.

“It’s not all bad,” Carol spoke in defense. “Photographs give you the opportunity to cherish a particular memory.”

“That’s lovely,” gushed the second woman wearing bifocals. 

A faint clicking sound coming from a spoon hitting the rim of a glass made groups of people stop their laughter and chatter to grow still and quiet.

Dessert was being served. Some couples started bringing their drinks and smokes over making their way to sit down at the round cloth covered tables. 

The three ladies moved on and left Carol and Therese alone in their party gowns and their bubbly glasses. Carol reached out to give her girlfriend’s arm a comforting squeeze. _It’s almost over,_ her eyes were saying. 

Therese sighed out and watched Carol leave to join the rest of them and have some cake.


End file.
